


All We'd Ever Need-Thranduil Fanfiction

by AlexisTheMortal



Series: All We'd Ever Need [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisTheMortal/pseuds/AlexisTheMortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen dwarves,one wizard and one hobbit,but did you know that there was another person along with them?<br/>Aayesha was once part of a race who could shape-shift.The race stands no more,they disappeared a long time ago from the legends of man,for years Aayesha has been stuck as her wolf form because of the person she called her friend.Hoping to find a way human she went with the company to find a way how to be a human.<br/>Of course they traveled into Mirkwood and were caught by the elves.When brought to Thranduil,he wants something besides the jewels in Erebor,and that is Aayesha in her wolf form.<br/>Aayesha can only wonder what he has in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We'd Ever Need-Thranduil Fanfiction

**12 Months Ago**

_Aayesha trotted along the path,listening to the morning sounds of the forest,her paws thudded every step she took,of course they would she was a giant black wolf,not a regular normal human enjoying her time the lovely sunny morning with the sun on her skin,no she was enjoying it by walking in the forest listening to things and letting the sun warm up her coal black fur._

“ _Morning!”someone said_

_Aayesha looked up,wondering which forest creature had spoken, “Lovely morning right Buck?”she asked sitting down._

_Buck wasn't a normal forest creature,he was a small red dragon who was the last of his small race,Buck's cornflower blue eyes looked down at her._

“ _Say I heard from the squirrels in a couple of trees over say that there were people walking in,tiny people and a wizard._

“ _W-wizard”Aayesha said, “what about these dwarves?”_

“ _They said thirteen,hey maybe he could somehow change you human! Finally this will be the day you shed that fur for human skin”Buck chuckled._

_Aayesha's tail thumped against the ground, “How far,and which way are they going?”_

“ _Squirrels said north,they are supposed camping right now,Daffodil said that they were arguing about walking around all night,so they are resting for awhile until they leave again”_

“ _Thanks Buck,see ya later!”_

“ _Wait wait wait-”_

“ _No,you can not go,your a dragon,haven't you heard the dwarf stories,Oh Smaug the terrible attacked them”_

“ _Smaug is a giant dragon,look at me I can only create a small fire”_

“ _No,stay here,no so help me I will eat you when I get back”Aayesha said sprinting off to find the supposed dwarves and one wizard in the forest._

_Aayesha stopped to look around,her ear twitched listening to the sound of people up a head,her tail wagged, “it's them,dwarves and a wizard!!”_

_She got closer to the camp,and laid down beside two bushes that she could hide herself behind if needed,she watched them as they sat around joke around,laugh and eat the food that they had with them,Aayesha counted them, “ten,but Buck said that there were thirteen where are they-shit”she barked jumping up as she turned her head and saw two dwarves carrying wood,one blonde and one brunette.She huffed in annoyance as they stared._

“ _Yeah a giant wolf,shocking”Aayesha sighed at them,like they could hear her,only people she trusted where allowed to hear what she said._

_They dropped the wood,Aayesha saw them going for the weapons they carried, “Don't ruin this”she sighed to herself then growled and lunged at them,missing them by inches to land behind them._

“ _Kili you need to go get the others”_

“ _No,you are ruining this!”Aayesha whined stepping back._

“ _Thorin!”the brunette named Kili yelled, “Thorin!”_

_Aayesha's eyes widened, “no!”_

_She jumped over them,and ran to the rest of the group, “Wizard!”_

_As everyone saw here,they started yelling incoherent things,arming themselvesAayesha bared back her lip to show her teeth and raised to her full height,watching in amusement as they looked up at her._

“ _What kind of beast is this?”one man asked_

_Aayesha rolled her eyes._

“ _Now just a minute Thorin”_

_Aayesha jumped in excitement has she saw the wizard,she wagged her tail._

“ _Are you the wolf the people of Bree talk about,over seven foot tall”_

_Aayesha huffed and sat down,extending to her height, “Yes”_

_The wizard tilted his head slightly._

“ _I take it you can hear me?”Aayesha asked_

_The wizard nodded, “I can,I am Gandalf”_

“ _Hello Gandalf I am Aayesha”_

“ _Aayesha”Gandalf said out loud_

“ _What are you talking about Gandalf?”One dwarf with a funny hat asked_

“ _The wolf's name is Aayesha”  
“Fili,Kili!”Thorin said seeing the two joining the group._

“ _Aayesha are you hungry?”_

_Aayesha shook her head no._

“ _Then what are you doing here?”_

“ _I was...well...your a wizard are you not? I was wondering if you happened to know how to change me back into a human”_

“ _I do not,that is black magic”_

_Aayesha's tail stopped, “Oh”_

“ _I am sorry.”_

“ _I understand,I suppose I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up right”she laughed_

_The sound tot he dwarves came out a bark,but it sounded like a laugh._

“ _I shouldn't have intruded,I...I was just to fixed on being human I forgot there are some rules on magic”,Aayesha muttered, “Goodbye,I'm sorry”she said quickly turning around and taking off._

“ _Hey what happened?”_

“ _Go away”_

“ _Yesha?”_

_Aayesha looked at Buck as he landed next to her, “He couldn't Buck,I was transformed with dark magic,he just can't help me.”_

“ _Oh,I'm sorry Yesha”_

“ _Ahh,come on let's head home”_

_“What's being human like Yesha?”_

“ _It...was amazing”_

“ _Were you human or a elf?”_

“ _Neither,my people who were once a huge race were all shape shifters,the kingdom is lost now it doesn't stand anyone,we disappeared out of the tales of man.”_

“ _How did you become like this again?”_

“ _I was back stabbed by someone I called a friend,all because I was a threat and she wanted to marry the Prince from the human kingdom who was wed to me.”_

“ _What's wrong?”Buck asked as Aayesha jumped up_

“ _Someone's coming...go.”_

“ _Ah,there you are”_

“ _Gandalf!”_

“ _Come back to the camp,there is no use for you to hide now that we have already seen you.”_

“ _No,they stare”_

“ _They stare at anything bigger than them.”_

_Aayesha snorted, “Fine”_

_Aayesha was curled into a ball,halfway asleep,she was being lulled to sleep by one dwarf talking._

“ _Thorin”she told herself, “Dammit Aayesha remember his name.”_

_She huffed getting up and moving around again,she would open and close her eyes until she saw a flash of yellow._

_~_

_Thorin stopped talking,everyone did too once they saw the wolf playing with a yellow butterfly.She kept running back and forth after it.The butterfly kept dancing around Aayesha and she went around in circles,she barked at it as it landed on her nose._

_She heard them chuckling as she went after it again,jumping in the air for it,she watched as it flew over the dwarves and disappeared into the tree tops.She looked down at the dwarves,panting_

“ _Oops did that just happen?”she asked herself._

_Thorin unlike the others wasn't laughing or chuckling at her,she stopped and laid her ears flat to her head,looking down somewhat embarrassed that the yellow butterfly got the best of her._

“ _Sorry”she told Thorin though her couldn't hear her yet, “It is something I use to do when I was human.”_

“ _You were saying Gandalf?”he eventually said turning back to the wizard._

_Night fell and the dwarves were all sleeping._

_Aayesha heard the shivering of one dwarf and woke up,seeing Kili shaking she got up and quietly not to wake up any one walked over to Kili.She carefully curled herself around him using her massive body and body heat to warm him up.Her ear twitched as she heard movement in front of her._

“ _Aayesha”_

_She looked up hearing Thorin say her name,she wagged her tail._

“ _That is your name right?”_

_Aayesha nodded, “Yes”_

_Thorin's eyebrows rose hearing her voice in his head._

“ _Sorry”she laughed_

“ _I thought only Gandalf could hear you speak”  
“He can,because he's a wizard and because I let him,I only let people hear my voice like this because I trust them”_

“ _You don't know me that well and you trust me?”_

“ _Well,yeah I mean,I know why you are all hear and where your going.You are taking back Erebor from Smaug.I've heard the stories about that day,about how the Sindarin elves did not aid and uh a lot of your race died.”_

“ _Were you once human?”_

“ _Yeah,a friend back stabbed me and well this was the out come of it.”_

“ _How long have you been like this?”_

“ _Years”_

“ _How old are you?”_

“ _Old,my people,we have the same age style as the elves,but they don't acknowledge or didn't acknowledge us as being like them,because you see my race was different we were what people called shape-shifters,each of us has a animal that we can turn into once we figured out what we were going to be”Aayesha chuckled, “We all celebrated the day like it was the last celebration that we would ever have.”_

_Thorin watched as Aayesha looked down at her paws, “I was a wolf,my sister Mitharil was a mountain lion,my brother Adunil was a grizzly bear,My father Adamil was a eagle and my mother Bethlindel was a raven.”_

“ _What happened to them?”_

“ _After my father died,the kingdom couldn't replaced him,they died out eventually”_

“ _What happened to your father”_

“ _He died of a broken heart,my friend told him that I had died by orcs and he couldn't deal with it,he was the first to go and then my mother”Aayesha shook her head, “I had to watch it all,I couldn't say anything to them,I could talk and befriend all the people I wanted to but I could never talk to my family.”_

“ _When you came to us,what did you want?”Thorin asked quietly._

“ _There is nothing I want more than to be a human again”Aayesha whispered, “Hey Thorin”_

“ _Mhh?”_

“ _Could I,oh never mind it's stupid”_

_Kili stirred in his sleep,Aayesha pressed her nose to his forehead._

“ _You want to join us don't you?”_

“ _I'll slow you down...plus I wouldn't be useful”_

_Thorin reached out and petted her head, “We will find a way to get you human”_

_Aayesha moved her head,like any dog wanting him to be scratched behind the ears.There was a rumbling sound close to a purr._

“ _Aayesha?”_

“ _Sorry”Aayesha muttered._


End file.
